Korez Seal
While other seals at the castle are rambunctious creatures, korez seals are more reserved. These companions are friendly enough towards their magi, but prefer to remain in the frigid Arkene, rather than the castle. In the north, these creatures spend their days hunting for food, and rarely leave the water. When they do, it is to rest, and even then they chose not to go on land. Instead, they rest on icebergs, almost as if the cold does not affect them. As summer approaches and some icebergs begin to melt, korez seal move farther north, where the weather is still bitterly cold. There, the icebergs never melt, and the korez seals hold mating rituals once a year. In the depths of winter, when icebergs can be found even along the edges of the Arkene, these seals are slightly more adventurous. Some venture down to the lake, and the warmer weather seems to have no ill effects on them. When waters are spelled to be colder for korez seals, they stay for a while, but eventually leave for the Arkene. If a magi has any business that takes them up north, they'll usually travel near their korez seal companions. These seals act as guides to their magi, and offer them fish they have caught. Sometimes korez seals even lead a boat to an interesting area or some rare eggs. Egg Two large gray stripes wrap around the shell of this brown egg. Hatchling These hatchlings are less playful than others, and are more focused on finding food than inventing games. Korez seal hatchlings are quite eager to set out on their own, and often challenge themselves by finding all their own food, rather than eating the meals provided for them. These little ones don't seem to like spending time on land, and are almost always swimming. It takes a very long time for one of these companions to tire, and even then they'd rather find a rock or floating branch to sleep on than go on land. Korez seal hatchlings hate warm weather, and are usually grown enough to leave for the north when the weather turns warmer. Adult Korez seals are very small when they are first born, and remain close to their mothers. Once their soft grey fur begins to change color, they are usually large enough to fend for themselves. Their coloring changes to a rich brown, marked with wide gray stripes. This fur, and a layer of blubber, keeps these seals warm against the cold of the Arkene. Though both males and females have the same markings, it's easy enough to tell korez seals apart. Females are slightly larger than the males, and are stronger. This is because they are the ones to raise hatchlings, and must be able to protect their young from predators. Both korez seals are swift and silent swimmers, and can usually outrun any predator. Even a young korez seal is very fast, though they take care to remain close by an adult. If a korez seal is unable to outrun an enemy, they call upon their magic. This power has great applications, but no one has been able to replicate it on land so far. Any adult korez seal is able to create a shield around themselves. Although this shield appears to be nothing more than water moving like a whirlpool, nothing can penetrate it. This powerful barricade can barely cover one adult seal, though, and hatchlings must remain very near in order to be inside. It is also very exhausting to conjure, and the korez seal is drained and ravenous afterwards. Breeding Additional Information * No. 294 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: April 18, 2012 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, Munin * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are swimming down **Females are swimming up Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Seals Category:Water